


He Likes To Chase

by IambicKentameter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Absolute adorable, Canon Disabled Character, College AU, First Date, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Frat boy!Jojen, M/M, aquarium, disabled!Bran, everyone is gay for whatever reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IambicKentameter/pseuds/IambicKentameter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bran and his service dog, Summer, eat lunch out on the south lawn. Jojen likes to play frisbee with his friends on the south lawn. Summer likes to chase frisbees. Adorableness ensues.</p><p>(Reposting because apparently Summer is a boy dog??? What?!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bran was enjoying a sandwich out on the south lawn, minding his own business and watching some of the frat boys play ultimate frisbee around him. 

He never wished to join them, even if he could and they asked, he’d turn them down. He was never one for that kind of intramural sport.

Summer, his Mobility-assistant dog, sat on the grass beside his chair, at attention and ready to help him at any moment. He was a good dog, even if he got confused sometimes. Like, one time that Bran dropped his hot dog, and he picked it up with his mouth, trying to give it back to him, not realizing that that was gross. Bran forgave him anyway.

This time, however, when Summer barked and chased down something, it wasn’t something that Bran had pointed to and asked for.

It was a frisbee. A Frisbee that Summer delivered to Bran, tail wagging and ears perked up, eager for praise. 

“Summer!” Bran scolded, reaching for the frisbee, but nearly over-balancing himself. “Bad dog! That’s not yours!”

“Hey!” One of the boys shouted, jogging up to Bran. He was shirtless, his tee-shirt tucked into the back of his jeans and flopping about, distracting Bran. “Hey, could I have my frisbee back?”

“Sorry, he likes to chase.” Bram apologized, staring a bit too long at the other. “If you want it back, you could just take it from him. That's what he's trained for.”

He tried, closing both hands around two ends of the disk and tugging, to no avail. Summer fought back, growling playfully and balancing on his haunches for more leverage.

“Uh, He likes to play, too.” Bran rubbed the back of his neck, still trying not to stare at this guy's biceps, flexing as he fought Summer.

“Not a problem, really, it’s fine.” The guy said, letting go and kneeling down in front of Summer. “Hello, there.” He whispered to him, rubbing his head and behind her ears. “Could I have that?” He dropped it obediently with a smile, his tail still upright and wagging. “Well thank you, love. You’re a good boy, aren’t you?” He picked up the frisbee, but continued rubbing his head and ears.

“I think he knows that by now.” Bran smirked. “Even if he does like to steal things.”

“He thinks he’s helping, I’m sure.” The guy stood and offered a hand to Bran. “I’m Jojen. You wanna play, man?”

Bran glanced over his shoulder, towards his empty wheelchair, which was standing alone a few feet to his left. 

“Oh.” Jojen said softly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean-“

“I’m Bran.” Bran interrupted him. He didn’t want to make a big deal out of the chair, he never did. “Bran Stark.”

“Good meeting you.” Jojen gave him a wide grin, one that Bran returned with a shy smile.

“You too.”

~*~

Bram wheeled his way out of Algebra 201, Summer following him at a close gait. He leapt up on the wall and pawed at the handicapped button, opening the door for him.

“Bran!” 

He turned on a dime, braking one wheel and spinning the other to face the boy who had called to him. “Jojen?”

“That’s me.” He was wearing a shirt this time, unfortunately. Still grinning, though. Bran hadn’t seen this guy frown once, not counting the whole ‘oops-didn’t-see-your-wheelchair’ incident.

“Can I… help you?” He tried not to sound rude, genuinely did, but that was hard for Bran. Taking the boredom out of his voice would be a big help, but he was far too lazy for that. 

“Yeah, sorry, you just… Your bag fell off your chair.” Jojen held it up to prove his point. “I would have thought that Summer would get it.”

“He was busy with the door.” Bran countered. "He's also not omnipotent."

“Yes, yep, I saw that, which is why I picked it up for you.” Jojen rounded Bran’s chair and hooked it onto the handles without asking if it was alright or not.

“Thanks, then.” Bran said with a shrug. “Listen, my sister’s waiting, we eat lunch together on Wednesdays, and-“

“I’ll take you.” Jojen offered, and started pushing him, without really asking.

Bran put a stop to that shit immediately, gripping the wheels so that they wouldn’t move. “I can push myself. I’m quite good at this, you know.”

“I know. I’ve seen you about campus, and that turn-y thing you just did was spectacular.” 

“So then why are you still pushing me?” Bran had let go of the wheels at this point, not wanting to crush his own fingers. 

Jojen caught up to Summer, who had bound ahead. “If I didn’t help you, I wouldn’t have a reason to come with you; to keep talking to you.”

Bran smiled shyly, blushing. “Yeah? Why are you so eager to talk to me, then? Can’t you wait until Friday, when we have this class again?”

“I can’t wait until Friday.” Jojen leaned forward while he walked, right by Bran’s ear. “Not when you’re this cute.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jojen takes Bran to the Aquarium for their first date. Arguments, deep discussions, and dog petting ensues.

“Really?” Bran raised a single eyebrow when the bus pulled up to the city Aquarium, the bus making a terrible whining sound as it lowered him, Summer, and Jojen down to street level. “The aquarium?” 

“Why not? It’s fun, it’s cost-effective, and they allow service animals, no questions asked.” Jojen shrugged. “Plus, I can push you around without hills, unlike the zoo.”

“I can wheel myself, thank you.”

Jojen fell silent at that subtle dig and let go of Bran, who continued on without him, Summer trotting along beside him.

Jojen caught up to him just as he rolled up to the ticket counter and began paying for their tickets. The woman behind the counter did not seem pleased. “I’m sorry, sir, there aren’t any animals allowed.”

Jojen squinted at her like she was the dumbest person he’d ever met, and it looked like she was in the running. “Summer is a disability assistant dog. He picks things up and opens doors.”

“Thank you, Jojen.” Bran said half-heartedly. “Could you grab the tickets for us?”

Jojen nodded and followed Bran through the handicapped door rather than the turnstiles, holding out both of their tickets to scan.

“Jellyfish or sharks first?” Jojen asked, pointing in two opposing directions. 

Bran spun around to face him. “Either one is fine by me. Can I ask you a question first?”

Jojen shrugged and nodded. “Sure.”

“Don’t do that again.”

“That’s not a question.”

“A request then.” Bran snapped.

“Alright?” Jojen said cautiously, leading them off to the side of the Aquarium lobby, out of the other patrons ways.

“Would you kindly stop standing up for me!” Bran finally blurted. “I can stand up for myself, I can wheel myself around, and I can tell people off all on my own. I don’t need your help and I don’t want your pity!”

Jojen groaned and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “I swear to god, Bran, I don’t pity you! I don’t stand up for you because I think you’re pathetic or not good enough, or even because it’s the right thing to do! I stand up for you because I  _ like _ you, you big dumb idiot!” He sat down heavily on the bench across from Bran. “I stand up for my sister when people make fun of how butch she is, even if she could kick my ass up and down the block seven ways to Sunday.” 

Sensing distress in a nearby human, Summer jammed his nose into Jojen’s armpit.

“Hello, Summer.” Jojen sighed.

“He had some training as a therapy dog, he does that.” Bran echoed his sigh. “I’d like to pet a manta ray.”

Jojen perked up at the idea of continuing their date. “They should be this way.” He stood and pointed down the hall. “Lead the way.”

Bran gave him a small smile and lead their small group of three around to each exhibit, chatting with Jojen idly all the way. As they Mosied around, Bran noticed that a lot of the patrons’ eyes were lingering on him, and more specifically, his dog.

Finally, a group of (seemingly) siblings, two girls and a boy, all under the age of ten came running up to him, their eyes wide with excitement. “Hey, mister.” The tallest girl said cheerily. “Can we pet your dog?”

“Of course.” Bran beamed down at them, then looked to Jojen, smiling. The other let his hand rest on Bran’s shoulder and squeezed it gently.

Their brief moment of adorableness was interrupted by (presumably) the children’s mother rushing over. “Oliver! Marcy! Lilly!” Each child flinched in turn when their name was called. Their mother marched over, grabbing the youngest one’s wrist. “That is a  _ mobility assistance dog _ . Do you three know what that means?” They shook their heads. “That means this dog is working right now.”

“No, no, no.” Bran said quickly. “They can pet him, he’s a stress dog too, he loves being pet-”

“Come on, kids, let’s go.” And with that, she was dragging her kids away from Summer and a forlorn looking Bran.

“I hate that.” Bran hissed. “Overly politically correct people drive me crazy.”

“Maybe the stingrays will take your mind off of it?”

Bran squeezed Jojen’s hand. “Thank you. I’d love to.”

It only took a few more minutes and some more walking to disappoint Bran once more.

“Why is the viewing wall so high?” He pouted. “It’s like, waist high for  _ you _ , Jojen, how the hell am I supposed to pet the stingrays?”

Jojen frowned at the tank siding. “How are little kids supposed to get up there?”

Bran pointed to multiple sets of stairs, some of which were being climbed by tiny children so they could reach into the tank and pet the stingrays. Bran was, unequivocally, jealous. And pissed off. 

“Jojen, can we go?” Bran sighed. “This isn’t worth it at this point, I-”

“No.” Jojen cut him off. “I’ve got this.” He knelt down in front of Bran, facing away from him. “Wrap your arms around my neck. Like a piggyback.” He hooked his arms behind Bran’s knees when he finally wrapped his arms around his neck, and Jojen lifted him up on his back. He carried him over to the tank and bent over so Bran could reach them.

“What if I fall?”

“I’ve got you.” He squeezed Bran’s legs, and even though Bran couldn’t feel it, he heard the sentiment in Jojen’s voice.

“Okay.” He reached down and let his fingers skim over the soft, gummy-textured back of a single stingray. “Wow. They feel so… I want to say squishy, but at the same time that feels wrong.”

Jojen laughed, the sound reverberating through his back to tickle Bran’s chest. “I'd see for myself, but I don't want to drop you.”

“Guess you'll just have to live vicariously through me, then. I'd rather devoid you of the experience before being dropped, thank you very much.” Bran chuckled softly in Jojen’s ear before lowering his voice to a whisper. “Ordinarily I'd scold you for treating me like an invalid, but… Thank you.” He withdrew his fingers from the water. “Would you like to get dinner with me, Jojen Reed?”

“Love to, Brandon Stark.” Jojen lowered him back into his chair gently and somewhat awkwardly before standing upright. “There's a food court here.”

Bran shook his head vehemently. “I saw a deli down the street when we got off the bus, let's go get some real food.”

Jojen smirked. “Lead the way.” 

~*~

They ended up sitting outside of the deli so Summer could have a bowl of water (When dogs lap up their water it gets everywhere, and Bran wasn’t ready to do that to the poor shop owner.) and so that all three of them could enjoy the sunshine.

Jojen’s eyes softened when he frowned slightly; Bran hadn’t spoken since they sat down, and it’d been a solid few minutes. “Something bothering you?” He asked, munching casually on a fry. 

Bran paused, sipping his coke before answering. “Why do you always want to push me around?”

Jojen sighed. “Probably so I can feel closer to you.” He shrugged. “I could just lean down and whisper in your ear at any moment.”

“If you want to feel close to me, you could just-“

Jojen cut him off by standing abruptly and leaning over their table. He grabbed the back of Bran’s neck and dragged him forward until their lips met in a tender kiss. Bran barely had the chance to reciprocate before Jojen was pulling far enough away to whisper: “Do you believe in fate?”

“I’m sorry?” Bran sat back in his chair and picked up his coke again.

“Do you believe that certain things are meant to happen?” Jojen asked again.

Bran thought about that for a moment, picking a bit of crust off of his sandwich absently. “Why do you ask?”

“You said it yourself, Summer doesn’t take things that aren’t his very often; he’s very well trained.”

“So?”

“So? Summer stole my frisbee and brought it to you, and he hardly ever takes things. I’m thinking Summer knew that I’d seen you around, or fate decided that I was a good enough person to be finally introduced to my crush…”

“You had a crush on me?” Bran interrupted.

Jojen blushed. “Of course I did. Some adorable guy who ogled my chest that one time during ultimate frisbee shows up in my Algebra class and I’m supposed to not stare at him the whole class period?”

Now it was Bran’s turn to blush. “I had no idea.”

“I figured me asking you on a date would do the trick.”

~*~

The next time they saw each other was in class the following Tuesday, and Jojen decided to take a seat beside Bran. He set down the present he’d bought the night before in front of the other.

“What’s this?” Bran held up the bag curiously.

“It’s a present, just open it.” Jojen insisted.

Bran gently removed the tissue paper from the top of the bag and withdrew a dog harness, a nice one made of cordura, (a durable fabric that was still comfortable for dogs) grey-blue in colour. It had ‘working dog-but you can pet me.’ embroidered on the side, and was just the right size for Summer.

“I had it custom embroidered. From the way you treated those kids at the museum, I figured Summer liked being given attention on the job.”

“Jojen, this must have been expensive.” Bran shook his head. “I can’t take this.”

“It’s a gift.” Jojen insisted. “Plus, Summer really should be wearing one of those. I looked it up, and when a service dog is official, they have a special patch that needs to be sewn on.” He paused. “And this way, neither of us will ever have to explain why you need to bring a dog into an establishment, and…”

“…You won’t feel the need to stick up for me.” Bran smiled softly down at the harness. “Jojen, I don’t know how to thank you.”

Jojen shrugged innocently. “You could always put it on Summer and let him break it in.”

“And where exactly is he supposed to break it in? Around campus? Bit boring, isn’t it?”

Jojen shook his head, smirking knowingly. “There should be an envelope in there.”

Bran rustled through the bag and pulled out a basic white envelope, glancing to Jojen curiously before opening it. “The Maltese Falcon? This movie came out in like, 1941.”

“And it’s playing in theaters for the 75th anniversary.” Jojen grinned proudly. “I may have overheard you and your sister fighting about who was hotter, Humphrey Bogart or Carey Grant, and while I think you’re wrong that it’s Bogart, I figured we could-“

“Wait, wait, you can’t possibly agree with Sansa!” Bran pouted, nearly teasing.

“Oh, absolutely not, I think you’re both wrong. Marlon Brando is obviously the hottest classic film hunk.”

Bran laughed before Reaching for Jojen’s hand and squeezing it lovingly. “Thank you, Jojen.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your support!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this sort of went from 0 to 60 in a single chapter. I guess I couldn't think of anything else to go in between? I dunno. Hope you guys like porn. 
> 
> Also I may imply in this chapter that everyone is gay. lol oops I don't make the rules.

When Jojen opened the door to his room in the Sig Ep house, he had to look down to meet Bran’s eyes. “Oh. Hey.” 

“Hey.” Bran wheeled his way into Jojen’s room without asking. “My roommate’s having sex.”

“At least someone is.” Jojen grumbled softly to himself.

“I heard that.” Bran scowled. “Anyway, I’m going to borrow your floor.”

Jojen closed the door behind him and plopped down onto one of his chairs. “You’re actually going to sleep on the floor?”

“Where would you want me to sleep? Your roommate’s bed? That’s a bit weird.” Bran looked up at Jojen’s roommate’s empty bed. That guy was never around, he could swear to it. “I don’t even know him.”

“No, you… you would sleep in my bed.” Jojen’s gaze re-directed itself to his hands.

“And your roommate is okay with you sleeping in his bed?” Bran asked slowly. He knew what Jojen wanted, he knew what he’d been wanting for the past couple weeks of their relationship.

“I would be with you. In the same bed.”He looked up into the other boys eyes. “Look, Bran, we don’t have to do anything. We’ve only been dating for a month or so, I get that you want to wait or-“

“It’s not that.” Bran interrupted. “Jojen, just… help me up onto your bed, we can watch Netflix or something.”

Jojen nodded and reached for him, lifting him gently into a bridal carry. He was getting pretty good at that, even making extra trips to the gym, working on his arms, so he could carry Bran if he needed to. It was kind of nice, actually, being able to help him. Bran was so independent, he wouldn’t even let Jojen do anything that Summer could do, not even open a door for him or push him around, the latter being his least favorite thing in the world.

“Bran,” He started once they were settled, Jojen spooning Bran from behind so they could both face the tv.

“If this is about the sex I swear-“

“Who let you in?” 

“Oh.” Bran frowned, trying to remember his name. “The guy with the brown hair, curly, smiles too much?”

“I have no idea who you’re talking about.”

“I think he’s my sister’s girlfriend’s brother.”

Jojen frowned, thinking hard. “Which sister?”

Bran shifted so he could level Jojen with a dumbfounded glare.

“Oh.” Jojen blushed. “Right. Sansa. Obviously. Arya’s girlfriend’s brother is... well, me.”

“Yes. You’re very clever, you know.”

“Shut _up._ ” Jojen shoved Bran’s arm playfully before ducking down and stealing a kiss. 

Bran couldn’t help but smile against his lips. Jojen could be so charming, his head up in the clouds and somehow so grounded at the same time that it bewildered Bran how he’d fallen so fast for this other boy. 

Jojen hummed and pulled away with a concluding peck. “Stop distracting me, I’m getting into this show.”

“Yeah, sure, not just using it as an excuse to get me in your bed and feel me up.” Bran rolled his eyes and swatted at Jojen’s arm playfully. 

“You wish.” Jojen shot back, but one of his hands wandered to Bran’s hip and he gave it a light squeeze. “Watch the damn show.”

 

It didn’t take long for eyelids to begin to droop, and before long, Bran felt himself jarred awake to a dark room and a condescending Netflix asking him if he was still watching. Jojen’s arm was still around him, but it was limp and twitching, and Jojen was making noises in his ear that he couldn’t ignore in lieu of sleep.

Bran flipped over onto his other side so he could face Jojen, and upon seeing his boyfriend’s eyes open, his pupils pointed to the ceiling, he panicked and grabbed both of his shoulders. 

“Jo! Jojen!” Bran shook him gently, simultaneously trying to hold him still. “Jo, wake up!”

Jojen shot up in bed, dragging Bran into a sitting position along with him. “Fuck!”

“What? What’s wrong?” Bran asked desperately, turning Jojen’s head until he could see his pale, blanched face.

Jojen took his time catching his breath before finally seeing Bran, even if he had been looking in his general direction. “Oh, Bran, I’m… I’m so sorry you had to see that.”

Bran shook his head slowly. “I just want to know.”

“I… I have night terrors.” Jojen said softly. “I take medicine, but sometimes…” He shook his head. “I’m fine, Bran, I promise.” 

Bran propped his head up on his elbow so he could get a look at Jojen. “I love you.”

Jojen blinked at him dumbly. “You do?”

“How could I not?”

From there it was mostly mouth-on-mouth action, as Jojen couldn’t find the words to express how he was feeling in that exact moment.

Bran, however, was the one to make the first move. It started as a light tug on Jojen’s shirt, which he took as a signal to move in closer, even lay in between Bran’s legs, which were sprawled out to either side of Jojen’s hips, but apparently that wasn’t enough. Bran tugged on him again, this time up and in a very definitive ‘take this off’ motion. 

Jojen complied, breaking the contact of their lips for all of a second so he could whip his shirt off and toss it aside.

Bran’s fingers were delicate with his figure, tracing over the outlines of rib bones and musculature, his thumbs lingering over Jojen’s nipples only long enough to elicit a reaction- a shiver and a husky exhale on Jojen’s part- before he pulled away and both hands found somewhere to settle on his back. 

Bran took off his own shirt a moment or so later, dropping it in the same general direction as Jojen’s, and he almost immediately went for the tie on Jojen’s pajama pants. 

That was when Jojen pulled away. “Woah.”

“What?” Bran asked, ever so slightly breathless. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, uhm, I thought you didn’t want to-“

“I want to.”

Jojen peered at him curiously. “But earlier… and all this time…”

“I was never in the mood.” Bran shrugged, not sure how else to explain it. He nodded at his groin. “I am now.”

Jojen’s pupils widened, his breath shallowing. “Me too.”

“Take my pants off.” 

“Okay.” Jojen sat back on his heels and helped Bran work off his jeans, his hands shaking.

Bran wasn’t quite sure where to look while Jojen stripped off the last of their garments for the both of them, his eyes grazing over Bran’s body with a bewildered gaze.

“You’re legs are soft.” Jojen mumbled, mostly to himself, in utter awe.

Bran shrugged. “I can’t feel anything in them.”

“Should I touch you somewhere else, then?”

Bran swallowed. “Whatever you want.”

Jojen let his hand travel up Bran’s leg and divert to his hip, resting there. “You’re stunning.”

“Thank you.” Bran said softly, his eyes following Jojen’s as the other crawled over him, coming to sit on his knees in between Bran’s spread legs and hovering over him.

“Are you scared?” Jojen asked softly.

Bran shook his head and took a deep breath, not wanting to hyperventilate or panic. “A bit nervous.”

“Me too.” Jojen admitted softly. His thumb brushed the spot next to Bran’s eye. “You have beautiful eyes, Bran Stark.”

“I do?”

“You have a beautiful everything.” The hand that was cupping his hips slipped down and prodded at his entrance experimentally. Bran hissed, but before he could withdraw, Bran’s hand was clamped tight around his wrist, keeping him in place. 

“No, stay there. You just… cold hands.”

“Oh.” Jojen blushed ever so slightly. “Sorry.”

Bran let go of him, and instead chose to wrap his arms around the back of Jojen’s neck, keeping him close. “Keep going.” He mumbled, bringing Jojen down to kiss him all through the preparation process. Eventually, he pulled away. “I think I’m ready. I feel ready.” He whispered, trying to imbue confidence into his own voice.

Jojen nodded his understanding and lifted Bran’s hips, holding his own manhood for a moment so he could find Bran’s entrance, and, once found, eased just the tip of his cock in.

Bran gasped when he felt the intrusion, and Jojen immediately stopped. He opened his mouth to ask if Bran was okay, but the other shut him up with a pleading look and a silent nod, encouraging him on. Jojen slid in a few inches more, watching Bran’s face for any indication that it was too much. Bran flinched once or twice, but encouraged him not to stop.

Jojen met the slightest bit of resistance when he was fully sheathed, and he paused, drinking in the feeling of Bran around him. His head dropped to the crook of Bran’s neck, the other’s hair brushing his cheek. It was getting longer, long like those pictures of him from a few years ago on Facebook That Jojen had only seen vicariously and never truly experienced. 

Bran’s hands wandered up, one to cup the back of Jojen’s neck and the other placed firmly on his bicep, for lack of anywhere else to put it. “You… you can move. Please move.”

Jojen nodded and slowly began to roll his hips. He moved one of Bran’s legs up and hooked it around his waist, all the while gradually increasing the pace of his thrusts.

Bran squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, willing himself not to cry out in absolute ecstasy.

Jojen hand gripped his hip, that he could feel, and that powered his undulations even farther. Without losing pace or even stopping, Jojen pulled back, sitting back on his knees slightly, and looked down at Bran. “Am I… am I doing everything right?”

The hand in his hair tightened to a fist, and Bran dragged his boyfriend down into a bruising kiss. “Don't stop.” He begged, his spine arching as much as it could in an attempt to meet every thrust. “F-fuck, Jo-”

Jojen bit Bran’s bottom lip roughly as he pounded into him, muffling Bran’s shouts of his name and god’s alike with his own mouth and the constant rattle of the bed frame cracking against the wall.

He only let go of the other’s lip to bury his face in Bran’s neck and let out his own cry when the tightness in his belly finally loosened and a wave of pleasure washed over him.

Bran’s nails raked over his back and he echoed Jojen, his own orgasm having followed soon after. 

Bran had barely taken in a post-orgasmic breath before Jojen’s mouth was on his again, lips gentle and slow, licking the bite marks Bran had dug into his own bottom lip, sucking it between his lips in a gentle, soothing manner. 

Bran ran his fingers through Jojen’s sweaty, tangled hair repeatedly, and Jojen let his leg fall back into its place, limp beside him. “I, uh,” Bran finally spoke up, breaking their prolonged silence. “I’ll be honest with you, Jojen, I wasn’t entirely sure that was going to work.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I wasn’t entirely sure I had feeling in _all_ of that area.”

Jojen blinked at him. “Have you always topped or something?”

Bran shook his head. “I haven’t done much of anything.” But before Jojen could say much of anything, Bran waved his hands aimlessly and spoke again. “Could you help me put on my pants?”

Jojen rolled his eyes. “Of course. Prude.”

“Am not!” Bran swatted at his shoulder playfully. “I just put out!”

Jojen kissed him to shut him up.


	4. Chapter 4

At around 5.30 in the morning on a Tuesday, Bran was rudely awoken by a blaring fire alarm. 

He groaned and maneuvered himself out of bed, into his wheelchair, and out the door, Summer already having opened the door for him. 

He was, however, stopped at the elevator by the very rude and impressionable RA, Theon Greyjoy. “Sorry Bran. You have to take the stairs during a fire drill.”

Bran stared at him like he was an idiot, because he indeed was an idiot. “What.”

“You can’t take the elevator. In the case of a fire-“

“Oh my god.”

“Don’t interrupt me, Brandon. I know your father.” Theon scolded.

“Theon, level with me here.” Bran gestured vaguely. “Can you confirm for me that this is, indeed, a fire _drill_?”

“Yes.” He answered simply, crossing his arms.

“And can you confirm for me that there is, in all actuality, no fire?”

“Yes.”

“And the conclusion we can draw from this is that if I _do indeed_ take the elevator, the fire will not melt the cables and that I will _not_ fall to my fiery death?”

“I hate law students.” Theon grumbled. 

“I’m a history major, sir.”

“Bran, I apparently can’t explain this well enough. You are not allowed on the elevator during a fire drill.”

Bran grabbed Theon’s elbows and shook him. “Theon. I. Am In. A _Fucking_. Wheelchair.”

~*~

“And he wrote you up?!” Jojen asked incredulously when they were laying on the South Lawn during their lunch break. 

“For both swearing and not participating in a safety procedure.” Bran rolled his eyes and turned to look up at Jojen from where he was laying on his stomach. “It’s bullshit.”

“Of course it is! Who assigns a handicapped kid to an upper floor, anyway?!”

Bran shrugged. “Beats me. Theon’s enough of a dick, I wouldn’t put it past him.”

“He’s a dick, but I’m pretty sure room assignments like that are random.” Jojen rolled over onto his side to face Bran. He took a strand of Bran’s hair and tucked it behind his ear affectionately. “You know, if you wanted to get away from him, you could always just move in with me.”

Bran looked up at him, bewildered. “Wouldn’t I have to join your frat first?”

Jojen shrugged. “I can talk to the guys to expedite the process. You’d have to pay dues, but that’s more of a fancy way to say that your portion of rent and food is covered.”

Bran stared at him in stunned silence.

“My roommate is moving out next semester, too. He got an apartment with his girlfriend and another friend of theirs, so if you want…”

“Yes.” Bran said instantly.

“Yeah?”

“Of course! My family might be a little shocked that I joined a frat in the first place, but they probably won’t care." Bran leans over to kiss Jojen gently. "I would love to live with you."


	5. The Newlywed Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a tumblr post. You'll probably be able to figure out which one.

By the third week of summer break, and the Stark household had become something of a hub for everyone to come and go as they pleased, ‘everyone’ being the significant others of any and all Stark children.

It wasn’t uncommon for said Stark children and their pairs to group up in the living room or the basement and play ping pong or watch movies together, or to, more frequently, get into arguments over menial things.

It all started as a simple argument between Arya and Sansa, the former insisting that even though she and Meera had been together for a shorter amount of time, they were the better couple.

Rickon wanted to stay out of the argument, but his girlfriend, one he’d been dating since the 8th grade, immediately jumped down Arya’s throat, insisting that she and Rickon had never once had a fight in their six years of dating.

“Lyanna, please.” Rickon begged her, trying to get her and his hot-headed sister to cut it out. “It doesn’t matter who is the best couple, because we all get to be together. We’re all happy! Isn’t that the best part?”

“I agree with Rickon.” Jojen finally piped up from his casual position of leaning back in a bean bag chair, wine glass filled with beer perched on his knee. “We’re all paired off and happy and everything is great. Hell, we should start having couples’ brunches or some shit.”

“But won’t that cut into our ‘I’m dating a Stark Sibling’ game nights?” Margery frowned.

Each of the Starks frowned, mostly out of confusion, and they all looked to Jojen, who immediately pointed to his sister.

“Don’t look at me, Meera’s the one who started them!”

“You know,” Rickon piped up from the corner. “There’s always a way to find out which couple is the best. It’s been around since the 70’s.”

The group waited patiently for him to step off with the dramatic pausing and get to the point.

“The Newlywed game.”

~*~

After about two hours of fighting over who should come to judge the newlywed games, they decided that Renly and Loras would be the least bias in any given direction, as they shared a frat with one contesting couple, but Loras’ sister was also a part of another, and Renly had, oddly enough, grown very close with both Arya and Meera. (How that last trio even met in the first place is beyond Bran, but he accepted it.)

So, that following friday night, all four couples gathered in the Stark’s basement, their hosts handing out whiteboards and scribbling last minute notes onto index cards.

“Alright guys.” Renly beamed at all of them before taking a seat between another two whiteboards that were jimmy-rigged to the wall. Each whiteboard had a “T” chart on it with various mashups of the couples’ names. At the top, for a total of four columns. “Who’s ready to play?!”

“Question, first.” Lyanna asked, raising her hand politely. “What the fuck does Rihanna have to do with this game?”

“No, that says “Riyanna’.” Renly clarified. “That’s your team. You and Rickon.”

“Why?”

“It’s your ship name.” Sansa explained. “That one there is me and Margaery.”

“Sansery?” Margaery tested it out on her tongue. “Ooh, I like that.”

“Wait,” Bran interrupted the hubbub over the names. “Why is ours ‘Brojen’?” 

“What do you mean?”

“There’s not enough of my name in there!” Bran huffed. “Should be ‘Branjen’, really.”

Renly cleared his throat, rolling his eyes. “Can we get started, please? Anyone who I’ve given a whiteboard is in charge of answering the question about their partner, and then the partner will say their answer out loud, then we’ll reveal what you wrote originally. Points will be awarded to any couple with correct answers. After three questions, we switch sides, got it?”

Everyone nodded.

“Alright, first question!” Loras announced.“How many instruments can your partner play?”

Bran started scrawling immediately, then held his head high proudly. 

“Alright, Bran. You and Jojen can go first.” He said, rolling his eyes. “Jojen, how many instruments can you play?”

“Twelve.” Jojen answered proudly. Bran flipped his whiteboard out for everyone to see, proudly displaying the same number that his boyfriend had said. 

“Woah.” Sansa whispered.

“Which twelve?” 

“Piano, Guitar, Viola, Trumpet, Saxophone, Harmonica, Bongos, Didgeridoo, Bagpipes, Clarinet, Marimba, and the Triangle.” Jojen listed them off immediately, earning several mutterings of awe.

“He showed me all twelve on like, our third date or something.” Bran said, smirking.

“Surprised he got a fourth.” Sansa muttered to her girlfriend, earning her a glare from her brother.

“Next question.” Renly interrupted their brief celebration over Jojen’s accomplishments. “What was your partner’s first choice school? Because it obviously wasn’t this shit.” This earned him a chuckle from the participants.

“We’ll go first.” Sansa interjected after she’d finished writing. “Margaery?”

“Reed College. They have otters everywhere there!”

Sansa turned her board around, revealing the same answer, even the bit about the Otters.

“Points!” Loras declared. “Bran and Jojen?”

“Harvard.” Jojen answered simply.

“He got accepted, too!” Bran beamed, turning his board around to show his correct answer. “I’m really proud of him.”

“Awe, thanks babe.” Jojen leaned over to peck Bran’s cheek.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re very gross. Shut up.” Lyanna groaned. “Can we move on?”

“Last question for this round.” Renly announced. “What is your partner’s most ‘adult’ quality?”

They all took a moment to answer, Arya chewing on her expo marker as she was clearly struggling to come up with something.

Lyanna went first. “My most adult quality is that I don’t procrastinate. I get things done on time.”

Correct.

Then Margaery. “My leadership skills.”

Correct.

Then Arya. “My rational mind, I’d say.”

Meera got it wrong. She rolled her eyes at Arya, though. “You are not rational at all, luv.”

“I’m pretty organized?” Jojen asked timidly.

“That’s what I put!” Bran said excitedly. 

“I think we’re ready to switch sides, we’ve got three more questions and then we’ll determine the winner.”

The four of them passed off their boards to their partners, and Loras flipped his cards to the second set.

“Ready?” Loras asked. “What would your partner say is their biggest accomplishment?”

Jojen finished writing first. 

Loras pointed to them first. “Alright, Bran, what would you say is your biggest accomplishment?”

“Well, I’ve aced every Advanced Placement test I’ve ever taken.” Bran responded.

“He has!” Sansa piped up. “Mom used to hang them on the fridge well into his college years.”

“I made her stop when I moved out.”

Jojen looked constipated. 

“Well?” Renly asked. “Jojen, what did you write?”

Jojen pursed his lips for a solid thirty seconds before sighing. “Bran, do you remember that time that we were camped out in the basement, watching that marathon on tv of all the Saw movies?”

Bran groaned. “You did not write that down.”

“You were so proud of yourself! You talked about it for days!”

“But that’s not the thing I’m most proud of in my entire life!”

Meera raised her hand. “I’m confused. You thought Bran would be most proud of watching all the Saw movies in one sitting?”

Jojen shook his head defeatedly and turned his board around.

‘ _ That one time he ate 15 cold hot pockets in a row.’ _

Arya laughed so hard she almost fell off her chair. 

“Brandon Stark!” Sansa squealed. “You didn’t even microwave them!?”

“The commercial breaks weren’t long enough!” He protested.

“He put them on the tv so they would thaw faster.” Jojen explained. “But he got impatient around Saw IV.”

“It’s the linchpin of continuity, you know that! You can’t miss a moment of  _ Saw IV _ .” Bran blurted. Jojen chuckled. 

Renly cleared his throat. “Can we move on, please? Thank you. No points for you two, you fail.”

Bran was less disappointed when it came round to their turn again, this time the question being: ‘The funniest thing your partner has ever done?’

“I know what I want him to say, but it’s very different from what I  _ know _ he wrote.”

“Oh?” Renly cocked an eyebrow. “Let’s go with what you know he wrote.”

“Jojen has never laughed harder than the time I tripped over my own shoelaces.”

The room was silent. 

Finally, Arya cleared her throat. “Am I the only one who is going to point out that you’re in a wheelchair?”

“That’s why it was so funny!” Jojen blurted, turning his board around to reveal the same answer. “I didn’t think it was possible!”

“Look.” Bran sighed. “I didn’t know my laces were untied, they got caught up in the spokes, it’s a whole big issue.”

“Ten points to them, then!” Loras jotted another tally up on the master board. 

“Last question!” Renly flipped a card over. “Here we go. ‘What does your partner claim they can do that you’ve always wanted to see them prove?’”

Bran and Jojen went last, as it took Jojen quite a long time to write out his answer.

Bran shrugged. “I honestly have no idea what he could have said. I stand to most of my claims.”

That nearly brought Jojen to tears in laughter.

“What?! What did I say?”

He turned his board around.

‘ _ He claims he can fight 2,000 bees.’ _


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank a guest commenter by the name of 'Brojen fan' for this one! I'm sorry it took forever, I was working on the Victorian AU, then school got in the way.
> 
> Anyway, I'm posting this before I get insecure about my porn writing skills. Have fun!
> 
> Also, In this universe, Renly is a grad student and only like, 5 years older than Tommen. It’s fanfiction, fuck it.

 

Bran could write an epic poem about his boyfriend’s chest. Although, he knew that if he did start writing an actual literal epic poem, he would inevitably get very distracted while imagining Jojen’s bare chest rubbing against his own, his erect nipples under his thumbs, the difference between Jojen’s post-workout sweat and mid-fuck sweat blurring. There was a difference, Bran had noticed. Post-workout was watery, like Jojen had poured a bucket of ice water over his head. It was drippy and soaked his tee shirts, if he happened to be wearing one at all. Mid-fucking sweat was sticky, sensual, just waiting for Bran to lick it off the muscle of his shoulder while-

“Bran?” His English partner, Tommen Baratheon, jarred him out of his stupor. “You okay?

“Hm?” Bran cleared his throat and blinked. “What? Sorry, Tommen, I was just…”

“Daydreaming?” Tommen chuckled. “Yeah, I figured that’s why your paper went from discussing Marlowe v. Shakespeare to something about… sweat?”

Bran blushed and tucked his notebook under his arm, out of sight from his partner. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine.” Tommen assured him. “I’m just glad you’re finally getting some.”

Bran rolled his eyes. “What do you know, Tommen?”

“I know that we both belong to the same frat at the same second rate university, but more than that, I know that we share a wall, and-”

“Stop right there.” Bran held up his hand, cringing. “Can we get back to work, please?”

Tommen held his hands up in surrender before returning his attention back to his laptop.

This was around when Renly entered, a bag of bagels in hand that he set on the counter. “Working hard, boys?”

Tommen shrugged. “Hardly working, Uncle Ren. Could I have one of those?”

Summer, who before had been laying peacefully under the kitchen table by Bran and Tommen’s feet, got up at Tommen’s request. He made his way over to the counter where Renly had already set down the bag, jumped up, front paws on the granite surface, and buried his snout in the bag of bagels.

“Hey!” Renly protested, but before he could do anything about the dog in the bag, Summer had one in his mouth and was trotting back to Bran.

Summer sat next to his chair obediently and laid the baked good on Bran’s thigh, then panted up at him proudly, as if to say “Here, Bran. I got one for you. Just like you asked.”

Bran smiled tightly down at his dog and sighed. “I know you mean well, boy, but I can’t eat that if it’s been in your mouth.”

Summer tipped his head to the side curiously.

Bran sighed. “Know what? Why don’t you keep it. That’s yours now.”

Summer laid down and immediately began to chew contentedly, almost as if that had been his plan all along.

Jojen chose this moment to come clattering down the stairs then, wearing a tank top and gym shorts. “Hey babe, how’s homework?”

“It got better at the prospect of bagels, but now that’s gone.”

Renly looked up from his phone, or as it had been colloquially named in the frat house, ‘digital Loras’. “Bro, you can still have one.”

Jojen took Bran’s chin in his palm and tilted his face up for a kiss. “That make it any better?”

“Take off that top and we’ll talk.”

Bran entirely expected this comment to come from his own mouth, as it wasn’t a foreign concept, but lo-and-behold, Tommen was the offender.

Jojen let the comment roll off of him, but Bran squinted at his english partner contemptuously. “Bran.” He turned his attention back to his boyfriend. “I’ve got an ultimate frisbee game later. You wanna come?”

That got a smile out of him, but once again, Tommen was going to be a twat about it.

“I can push him there, if you want, Jo.”

The squint was back. “I can get myself places, you know. Been doing it since I was ten, thanks.”

Summer whined from under the table. Either he was picking up on Bran’s distress, because he was trained to do so, or he’d run out of bagel and wanted more, because he was a dog.

“So you’ll come?” Jojen asked, seemingly oblivious to the tension between the two.

Bran grinned at him. “I’ll be there.”

~*~

He’d had a heart-to-heart with Summer about chasing frisbees since their last incident. Not that the last incident had gone terribly, quite the opposite actually, but Bran didn’t want any more boyfriends, and he most certainly didn’t want to ruin his current boyfriend’s game.

Summer seemed content though, as he was working very hard to get some peanut butter out of a red rubber toy that Bran had brought with him. He deserved to be on break during the game, as there were no doors for him to open for Bran, no lights for him to switch on and off, and hopefully no medicine to fetch.

If Bran could also give Tommen a peanut butter filled toy to get him to _shut his fucking mouth_ , he would do it in a heartbeat.

Tommen, who had decided to sit with Bran on his picnic blanket, wouldn’t stop cheering at every boy that took their shirt off, giving extra exuberant cat calls when that boy was Jojen.

Oh yeah, Bran had beef with Tommen Baratheon. But now was not the time. For now he would put it on the griddle and let it simmer.

At the midway point in the game, Jojen came jogging over to Bran, a brilliant smile plastered across his face. “Did you see that, baby? Oh my god, I-”

Bran grabbed the back of his boyfriend’s neck and tugged him down into a searing, unexpected kiss.

Jojen’s hand automatically found Bran’s hair, but he pulled away before things got too intense. “I’ve... got a game…”

“I know.” Bran smirked lecherously. “Try to wrap it up, okay? Certain people are starting to think you aren’t spoken for.”

Jojen blushed, nodded, and headed off back to the game.

~*~

Bran waited on his bed patiently, sitting up with his hands folded on his lap.

He was completely naked, legs splayed out as he stared at the door, waiting for Jojen to get back.

When he finally rushed in, he was in some sort of state, immediately making excuses for himself. “I’m so sorry, Bran, I was running late after the game, I still haven’t showered, I’ll be right back, I swear, I-”

“Jojen.” Bran interrupted calmly, commanding the other’s attention.

Jojen paused, stopped in his tracks, and turned to look at his boyfriend. “Are you... naked?”

“I am.” Bran said, as if sitting up in bed on top of the covers completely naked was a totally normal thing to do. “Come here.”

“You don’t want that, Bran, I’m disgusting right now, I really should-”

“I like it.” He assured him. “Now come here.”

Jojen hesitated for a bare moment, but tossed his shirt into the laundry basket and approached. “What’s going on?”

“You’re going to come here, and sit on my cock.”

Jojen’s eyes widened. “O-okay. I can’t shower first…?”

“No. Certain people seem to be forgetting exactly who you belong to. I need to remind them. Loudly, too, if you don't mind.”

Jojen stared down at him; a shiver ran down his spine, his mouth went dry. “Usually you get all embarrassed when-”

“Well, this time I want you to be vocal. Be as vocal as you can be, as loud as you want.”

“But Tommen will-”

“Good.” Bran stared him down, a small smirk on his lips. “Now come, sit on my lap.”

Jojen obeyed, shedding his basketball shorts before straddling Bran. He balanced his elbows on Bran’s shoulders, and leaned in to kiss him.

Bran stopped his lips with his index finger. “First, do you want me to prep you, or do you want to do it yourself?”

Jojen blushed and wordlessly reached for the nightstand and fished out a bottle of lube. He handed it to Bran without making eye contact.

“Don’t be shy.” Bran’s eyes softened as he slipped one finger inside easily. “I'm supposed to be the shy one, remember? I want to hear everything.” He tilted his head up, brushing their lips together.

Jojen’s sigh came out with a shudder as he pushed Bran’s finger even deeper inside of himself. “Feels good… feels good to not be empty anymore.”

“You’re not full yet, baby.” Bran’s voice was low and husky; he slipped a second, well-lubed finger in. “I’m going to do that for you tonight, baby. I’m going to fuck all the energy you have left right out of you.”

Jojen’s fingers tightened in Bran’s hair when he scissored open his entrance. “I want it, please. You haven’t been inside me for so long, Bran. I- i- _holy shit, right there-_ I love fucking you but I miss this, miss-” He let out a high pitched yelp when Bran slid a third finger in and started to move them in and out, warming him up and feeling the stretch of the tight, unused muscle. “ _Ooh god_ I miss your cock, fucking… fucking put it in me, please…”

Bran shook his head. “You’re not ready, Jo, you’re-”

Jojen reached back and tugged Bran’s hand away. “I’m ready.” He took Bran’s dick in his hand, gave it a few strokes to make sure it was hard enough, and lowered himself onto it. “Oh, _fuck_.” He hissed as he had to stretch to accommodate Bran’s girth.

Bran rolled his eyes, trying to maintain composure through the sudden, glorious, tight, heat. “What did I _fucking_ tell you?”

Jojen moaned loudly, right in Bran’s ear, effectively shutting him up for the time being. He shifted forward, then back again, steadily growing used to it, letting the dull ache seep away into pure, unadulterated pleasure.

Jojen brushed his own fringe back, fist tightening as he switched to moving up and down rather than back and forth, knees burrowing into the mattress on either side of Bran’s torso.

He fucked himself down onto Bran as hard as he could manage, moaning in short, broken gasps.

Bran’s nails bit into his hips, forcing them to roll forward with every thrust, the head of his cock bumping Jojen’s prostate.

Their headboard slammed into the wall to the rhythm of Jojen’s thrusts, his short, staccato grunts punctuating each _smack_ to the drywall.

But in his bravado, he rose too far, Bran’s cock slipping out of him and plopping onto his stomach, wet with lube and thrumming from the heat of him.

“Fuck, Bran, put it back in, please, put it back, I need you, baby.”

Bran pet down his boyfriend’s chest, shushing him as he eased himself back inside. He couldn’t hold back the sudden moan that came from him as Jojen clamped down on his manhood, his fingernails digging into Bran’s shoulders.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

“You okay?” Bran brushed Jojen’s ribs and chest in an attempt to comfort him, his muscles more pronounced from his extensive workout earlier that day, as well as the tension he was putting them through now.

“I’m so good baby, so good.” His head tilted back as he let out a long, languid moan, bordering on a howl. “Oh, fuck, Brandon, fuck me. Fuck me til I see stars, baby.”

“I’ll fuck you as long as I damn well please.” Bran said through grit teeth, lifting Jojen by the hips and forcing him back down onto his cock at a grueling pace.

Jojen’s moans turned to high pitched whines as Bran’s calloused hands speared him down, thrusting directly upon his prostate. His own dick, freely bouncing in the open air between them, began to leak at a far more rapid rate. “I’m close, Bran I’m- _fucking hell, right, fuck, there! Oh fuck, Brandon!”_ He shouted Bran’s name at the top of his lungs as he came all over Bran’s chest, a little bit of cum even splattering onto his chin.

Jojen didn’t waste any time, though, not even to relax or let his orgasm wash over him. Breathless and eager to please, he found tissues and wiped down Bran’s cock before sucking it into his mouth without another word.

Bran’s fingers threaded through Jojen’s hair, forcing him to deepthroat him with a satisfied moan. “Ngh, Jo, there, I’m almost-”

Before he could finish his sentence, he was cumming down Jojen’s throat, letting the other swallow him down without a complaint.

Jojen wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and helped Bran to lay on his back before straddling him again and pecking those cherry red lips he’d been gasping for all afternoon.

“Good boy.” Bran said smugly, causing Jojen to chuckle breathlessly.

“Okay, who are you and what have you done with my shy, easily embarrassed, prude of a boyfriend?”

Bran shrugged coyly. “Maybe I just wanted to show you who’s boss, for once.”

Jojen rolled his eyes, kissing him again, this time while rolling his hips and rubbing the length of his torso against Bran’s. “Not that I’m complaining, but really, did something happen? You seemed off at the game, and-”

Bran cut him off wordlessly, with a kiss and one hand squeezing the lobe of Jojen’s ass. “Some people -who will remain nameless- seem to think that you’re everyone’s to oggle at. And in addition to this fatal assumption, they’ve decided it’s a good idea to let _me_ know of their attraction to _my_ boyfriend, as often and as loud as possible.”

Jojen smirked. “And this person wouldn’t _happen_ to be the same person whose shared wall we were just rattling, would it?”

Bran returned the smirk and gave Jojen’s ass a slap. “Why don’t you go shower, and we’ll see about a second round.”

Jojen nipped Bran’s bottom lip before getting up and grabbing a towel. “I’ll flip you for who gets to top.”

Bran tossed his dirty gym shorts at his dumb, adorable boyfriend. “I’ll flip _you_ , Reed.”

"Not if I flip you first, Stark." He countered before disappearing into the bathroom.


	7. Unintended Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long my dears! I'm so sorry for the wait but Bran being confident has me not knowing what to do with my life. Also season 7 was a bit of a distraction, then school... I'm sorry! But here ya go!
> 
> Also, I was thinking of adding the mentioned "Round two" to chapter 6... thoughts? Is that something you'd like to see?

Something about standing up to Tommen and topping Jojen gave Bran a confidence in his sexuality and expression that he’d never experienced before. It felt good.

However, this newfound sex positivity resulted in some various and nuanced responses from several different people. 

It was the morning after the Ultimate Frisbee game, over breakfast no less, that Tommen decided it would be a good idea to talk about Bran’s sex life.

“I thought Jojen would be exhausted after last night’s game, but he managed to really wring it out of you, didn’t he, Bran?”

The table went silent, Loras smirking but otherwise everyone was stone faced and looking to Bran for his response.

Bran set down his coffee mug and faced Tommen head on. “What are you implying?”

“I’m asking why you couldn’t wait until he’d taken a nap or some shit before begging him to shove it in you. Give the poor boy some relaxation time, for pity’s sake.”

Bran smirked, knowing he’d finally bested his foe. “I’m glad to know you were listening, Tommen, but  _ I _ wasn't the one begging for anything to be put in.”

The entire table slowly turned to look at Jojen, who was slurping some cereal casually. “Hm? Oh yeah, it was pretty hot, actually.”

Renly’s eyebrows raised involuntarily and he leaned forward, chin in his palm. “Do tell.”

Jojen glanced to Bran, making sure he was okay with it.

Bran went ahead and shared first. “Jojen and I like to stay versatile, but by chance, these last few months, I’ve been bottoming pretty much exclusively.”

“ _ Tell _ me about it.” Renly blurted, earning a grin from the table when he receded into himself bashfully upon realizing what he said.

Bran shrugged. “Apparently it’s simple. All I did was tell him to come sit on my dick.”

Jojen and Tommen both choked in surprise, the former recovering much faster.

“Like I said, it was way hot.” Jojen said around a mouthful of cereal. “He just kept telling me what to do and something in me just  _ responded _ to that.”

“In short,” Bran picked up his coffee mug once more. “If you heard anything last night, especially anything high pitched or grunt-y, it was all him.”

Jojen released his bottom lip and leaned over to peck Bran’s cheek.

“Okay.” Gendry spoke up, having been silent up until this point. “I’m proposing  _ right now _ that from now on, no sex in the house if other people are there. This is fuckin’ awkward.”

There was much protesting from the table.

“Why not just put the sex embargo on Bran and Jojen?!” Tommen objected. “They’re the ones flaunting it!”

“Yeah!” Loras added. “We’re good, we shouldn’t be punished.”

“You two-” Gendry pointed to Renly and Loras. “Are  _ not _ as quiet as you may think. Us single guys who share walls with you  _ know _ .”

“What about parties then?” Renly asked. “Surely you guys will want to… you know, bang during parties.”

Gendry rolled his eyes. “Fine, parties are cool because there will be music and lots of people around to lessen the awkward. But if other people are in the house,  _ I don’t want to hear it _ .” 

There was a collective sigh from all those at the table, but they all reluctantly agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

It was rather unfortunate that while living in the frat house with Jojen, the two could rarely find themselves alone, especially after the new ‘no sex unless the house is empty’ rule. There always seemed to be something going on, either the boys running down the halls screaming, or some sort of party, or just the ever-present noise of the football game on the tv.

It wasn’t that they  _ didn’t _ find time to spend with each other, especially during the parties, but sneaking away was a little harder now that  _ everyone  _ would know exactly what was going on.

Playing music in their room at night seemed to be a dead giveaway as well, as about thirty seconds into the first song Tommen would be knocking on the wall or any one of their housemates would come barging through the door, namely Renly, as if he wasn’t getting any, he was going to make sure that no one else was either. 

Bran had laid himself out on the intersection of the Sectional couch in the living room, grinding xp on Destiny while Jojen read quietly next to him, some fantasy novel Bran had recommended to him about eight times before he finally picked it up. 

Jojen would intermittently interrupt Bran’s concentration on his game to read out a line or two that he found particularly profound or funny. This was, in all, a normal afternoon in the house.

Gendry knocked on the door frame, getting both boys’ attention. “Hey, I’m heading to the grocery store, then maybe stop by your house, Bran, to hang with Arya. You want me to pick anything up for you?”

Bran shrugged. “I guess the next book in that series.” He gestured to the book in Jojen’s hand. “Jo’s almost done with this one.”

“And if I ask your mum where or what that is, will she know what the hell I’m talking about?”

“Best to ask Jon, then. He knows where I keep them.”

Gendry gave him the finger guns and left, the front door slamming behind him.

And in that moment, the house was suddenly… very quiet. 

Jojen looked up from his book hesitantly. “...Where’s Loras?”

“With Renly, they went to the study rooms to get some peace before midterms.” Bran responded absently, all of his focus on the game.

“And Tommen?”

“He took Marcella to band practise.”

Jojen shut his book with a soft  _ snick _ , setting it next to him on the couch before leaning his head on Bran’s shoulder. “You having fun?”

Bran nodded, 90% more focused on the game than his boyfriend.

“You know… no one’s home.”

“Uh-Huh.”

He pulled Bran’s shirt up an inch or so, exposing a strip of skin and the elastic of Bran’s boxers. He slipped his hand under the waistband of his boxers, stroking him gently and very nearly nervously, not wanting to get him worked up too quickly.

Bran sighed. “If you want to do anything, we should probably act quickly. Someone could come home any minute.”

“Isn’t that the fun in it?” Jojen purred, shuffling closer and kissing the nape of Bran’s neck, then just under his earlobe, then nibbled at the earlobe itself.

“Getting caught?”

“The idea of someone seeing you spearing me in the middle of the living room?” Jojen’s hand got a bit tighter, his pace quickened ever so slightly, smearing a sparse amount of precum over just the head of Bran’s cock. Regrettably, Bran found himself growing, getting harder in his jeans, which was going to be  _ very _ uncomfortable  _ very _ shortly. “The idea that Tommen could walk in and know for sure that he’ll never be able to fuck me like you do?”

“You have  _ got  _ to cool it.” Bran’s character in the game died, falling off a cliff maybe, or maybe he got shot, Bran wasn’t particularly paying attention.

Jojen popped open the button of his jeans. “Impossible. Too hot for you.”

Bran rolled his eyes. “I’m trying to play a game here.” The back of his neck was sweating, and he could see the tip of his dick poking out of the front flap of his boxers, wet with smeared precum.

“Me too.” Jojen countered, licking the shell of Bran’s ear. “And I’m winning.” He tugged Bran’s jeans down mid thigh and wrapped his hand around his cock once more, pulling it through that seemingly useless flap.

“Jojen,  _ please _ , we’re going to get caught…” He trailed off as his boyfriend shucked his own jeans and breifs, getting off the couch entirely to show himself off. Jojen was already erect, and it hung between his legs, full and heavy and deep red at the tip.

Bran swallowed.

“It’s been awhile.” Jojen said, tugging a single-use lube packet that he’d most likely gotten from the student union from his jeans before dropping them.

Bran couldn’t take his eyes off of Jojen’s groin. “You haven’t been…?”

“Nope.”

“Not even in the shower?”

“I wanted to save it for you. Plus, I had no idea when we’d get the chance next. If I’d done it in the shower this morning, we’d be S.O.L.”

The controller was barely out of Bran’s hands before the lube packet was in them and Jojen was crawling on top of him, straddling his hips, the crease of his ass resting on Bran’s now solid erection.

“Are you going to prep me, or do you want me to do it.”

“What if I wanted to bottom?”

“Not a chance.” Jojen nipped his bottom lip teasingly. “I don’t think you realize this sometimes, but you have the upper body strength of a lowland gorilla. And I want those calluses on my ass while you pound me. Got it?”

Bran swallowed, not nervous, per se, but certainly minorly intimidated. “I do?”

“Would you just shut up and fuck me?”

Bran wove his fingers into Jojen’s hair and tugged him down for a searing kiss, his other hand slipping under him to work a finger in at a time.

Damn. It  _ had _ been awhile.

Prepping Jojen took a little longer than anticipated, but eventually Bran was lining himself up and guiding Jojen’s hips down gently, gradually, until he was comfortably nestled inside, fully sheathed. 

Jojen moaned softly against Bran’s open mouth, sucking on his top lip gently.

Bran moved to start moving Jojen’s hips, but he stopped him with a hand on his chest. “W-wait a sec.” He stuttered, trying to regain his composure. “Sorry, I just need a minute.”

Bran brushed Jojen’s hair back. “It’s okay baby, it’s okay. Take your time.” He kissed him tenderly, taking his swollen, ignored cock in the hand with a bit of residual lube, stroking it slowly with a loose grip. He didn’t want to overwhelm him so soon.

Jojen started moving on his own, rolling his hips and gently bouncing on Bran’s cock, taking himself off a few inches only to take them back in again with a steely reserve. He panted against Bran’s mouth from the effort, holding himself up by Bran’s shoulders and his shaking knees.

Bran cupped his ass with both hands and took over the majority of the effort, working Jojen up to the pace they both loved, moaning softly into his neck. God, he was so tight and warm Bran could barely stand it.

He pushed Jojen a little faster, a little rougher, his grip moving from his ass to his hips. “F-fuck, Jo, I’m gonna cum.”

“Already? Baby stay with me.” Jojen panted, wrapping his hand around his own erection and stroking it roughly.

Jojen caught up with him quickly, if by watching Bran lose the sliver of control he still clung to, or by sheer will alone, and with his teeth firmly fixed on Bran’s neck, they came together, Jojen spilling onto Bran’s shirt and stomach with a broken moan.

He kissed the spot he’d bitten, kissed under Bran’s jaw, then his lips, gently, languidly.

Bran ran his fingers through Jojen’s sweaty hair, chuckling softly to himself. “We should suggest more parties.”

“Was ‘I love you’ and other such pillow talk not available at this time?”

Bran rolled his eyes. “I love you. Now can I finish?”

Jojen nodded him on.

“We should suggest more house parties so we can do that more often.”

Jojen hummed his approval. “In that case, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: I take requests! Even for a different ship in this universe, I'll write it. Just little drabbles about the GoT characters in college together, so mostly any college AU prompt will work. Just send them over!)


End file.
